Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
In a liquid discharge head, pressure waves caused by liquid discharge may propagate to a common liquid chamber and cause failures, such as, mutual interference, discharge failure, or liquid leakage.
To reduce or prevent such failures, for example, a deformable damper is disposed at a portion of a wall face of the common liquid chamber and a plurality of damper chambers is disposed at a side opposite the common liquid chamber via the damper.